


C новым годом (Happy New Year)

by SonjaJade



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Drinking, F/M, New Year's Eve, Propositions, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The New Year’s truce brings out the best in her men, and the very best in her right-hand man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The USSR didn't celebrate Christmas for a long time, they celebrated New Years instead. Eventually, they did start Christmas celebrations, but even then, they celebrate it on Epiphany, which is January 6th. I figured since Balalaika was old school Russian, she'd be more likely to let her men have New Year's off to get drunk and get laid by the best whores in Roanapur.

There was nothing like a room full of joyful, singing, slurring Russian men, Balalaika decided. New Year’s Eve was always an agreed upon truce in Roanapur, so her men trusted the word of the rival factions in the crime riddled city to take a moment to let their guard down.  
  
It was a nice change of pace to see a break in their gruff personalities, to see a bit of relaxation creep onto their faces in the form of grins and smirks. It was refreshing to see the blush of alcohol lighting their cheeks and hear their raucous laughter that rose to the rafters.  
  
“Kapitan,” a deep voice rumbled quietly behind her.  
  
Balalaika turned. Her second in command held out a glass of _nalivka_. “Thank you, Sergeant,” she said as she took the drink from his rough hand. “ _C новым годом._ ”  
  
He softly smiled at her, nodding and repeating the sentiment in return. “It’s nice to celebrate something every now and then.”  
  
The liqueur warmed her throat all the way to her stomach. “It is,” she agreed. “It’s not St. Petersburg, but it’s still nice.”  
  
“Did you arrange for some women to come?” he asked.  
  
Balalaika almost chuckled at his phrasing. “Don’t worry, they’ll be here before too long. Best to get the men good and drunk so I don’t have to pay for them to be here all night. You know, wear everyone out early so we can get back to work tomorrow.”  
  
They watched as someone got up and led everyone in a traditional carol and some of them got up and started doing Cossack steps. Rhythmic clapping and stomping rattled the floor boards and Balalaika laughed, turning away from the scene.  
  
“I leave you to it, Sergeant. Go join the festivities before you get too far behind.”  
  
“Kapitan, wait.”  
  
She stopped and turned back to him. “Yes?”  
  
She watched Boris look down at his toes a moment. “What about you?”  
  
“What about me?”  
  
“Uh… Did you… Well- I mean. Is there someone for you?”  
  
She crossed her arms, drink still in hand. “Are you insinuating something?”  
  
A strange expression settled on his brow. He approached her slowly. “You certainly didn’t get a woman for yourself. Do you have someone to satisfy you?”  
  
She held his gaze, thinking of what to say next. “I can satisfy myself just fine.”  
  
“But it’s not the same-”  
  
“Yes, I’m aware.”  
  
He took a step back from her. “My apologies, Kapitan. It’s none of my business and I shouldn’t have asked such a personal question.”  
  
Balalaika shook her head. “I’m not offended. You were seeing to my needs, same as we saw to our subordinates.” She watched him reach up and rub nervously at the back of his neck as his cheeks pinked.  
  
Arching her brow, she said, “I suppose you meant to do the deed yourself?”  
  
“Uhh…”  
  
Oh, it was wonderful to watch his steel exterior turn to mush. And what the hell, it was a holiday after all. And she knew he had enough gumption not to let a single tryst turn their professional relationship awkward.  
  
She turned and began to walk toward her office. “You’re right- self-satisfaction isn’t the same. Maybe you’d better show me your technique.”  
  
At first, she wondered if he’d follow or not. Then he heard scurrying feet to catch up to her. He offered his arm to her and she took it. Just as they entered her office and shut the door, the paid women arrived, leaving them to celebrate the new year in their own private way (and every other Thursday after that, work permitting).


End file.
